cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragdriver, Luard/@comment-27742574-20161016122107/@comment-26121379-20161016210918
@Afterimage "This isn't your conversation, so back off." Then don't talk about me. Mentioning someone in a conversation (particularly in a negative way) is pretty much an invitation for that person to weigh in their viewpoint on the conversation. "Well if Grandgallop didn't get a trial deck/reprint, then Shiranui isn't ever gonna get one" This is not a complaint. (Nor is it a direct quote) It is an observation. More closely to what I actually said was that it was unlikely for Bushiroad to release a Nubatama deck, especially because they haven't released trial decks previously when a new character was using a strider (see Gallop, Darkface, and now Vanquisher) and even if he is the big bad, the big bads of the two previous seasons (Kanzaki & Ryuzu) didn't get TDs either. My statement that it was unlikely that Shiranui would get a TD is based on previous marketing trends of Bushiroad, and that it is far more likely Shiranui just gets a lot of support in GBT11. This isn't complaining, this taking a contrary position. If I was complaining, it would be something more along the lines of "Nubatama doesn't deserve a trial deck, I can't believe Bushiroad would be so stupid to do something like that" But I'm not complaining, because Nubatama is not something I care about. Whether Nubatama gets support or not has no effect on me, and therefore if they DO get a TD I won't really care one way or the other. I was emphasizing that it is unlikely that they will get one, but that is not complaining. While it might arguably be negative, it is simply making an observation about previous and current behavior by Bushiroad and making a logical assumption about their future behavior which just happens to be contrary to your suggestion. And while a revival collection may not have been predicted (btw, as soon as English-only set was announced people declared a reprint set) it was very obviously needed considering how large of an emphasis recent sets have been putting on legacy support, and if Bushi wanted the English market to purchase any of that support, they would need to release an reprint set. Which meant it was more a matter of when Bushiroad would give us a reprint set, instead of an if. "Yet when I try to just give a potential idea at future products that could help promote future packs, he has to come and be all negative about it and act like we can't have ideas?" You can have ideas. You can have all the ideas you want, and the right to share those ideas with the wiki. And if you have an idea that someone does not believe is practical, that person has the right to inform you as such. What you want is to be able to have any idea you want, and for anyone who disagrees with you to shut up about it. So really, you're the one telling me that I can't share MY opinions. My ideas may be contrary to yours, but I am still going to say them, because from my perspective, my ideas are justified. If you don't like that what I have to say disagrees with what you have to say, then there's nothing much to be done other than accept that people have different opinions than you do.